


The Universe Vs. Adrien Agreste

by disasterdoodles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterdoodles/pseuds/disasterdoodles
Summary: Adrien wants to propose to his girlfriend and the universe is set on not letting that happen.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	The Universe Vs. Adrien Agreste

**Author's Note:**

> This happens to be one of my first contributions to this fandom and I'm hoping it goes over well. Enjoy 1.4k of Adrien being a human disaster and Marinette being completely oblivious.

Adrien Agreste was one hundred percent certain the universe was out to get him. Actually, make that two hundred percent. Because despite all the good things he'd managed to do in his lifetime, the universe refused to let him propose to Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
It was starting to get pretty pathetic, actually.

The first time he was an innocent, carefree boy who didn't think anything could go wrong, because he was in love.  
That was a month ago, and that Adrien was an idiot.

He'd been prepared. He had the ring, he had the dinner date set, and everything was going perfectly. He'd been grinning throughout the whole meal, Marinette had looked stunning, and it was all going according to plan. That is, until they'd been walking home... he'd summoned up his courage... knelt to the ground...  
And didn't even manage to get a word out before the ring slipped from his hand right into the gutter.  
"Adrien? What are you doing?" She'd asked, looking down and being completely oblivious to the crisis he was going through.

"Nothing! I'm- um- tying my shoe!" He leaned over, staring at his shoe for a solid ten seconds before it processed that he did not have laces.  
Marinette was laughing though, and he could figure it out. She was happy for now, and that would work for him.

Adrien a month ago was a damn fool.

Every single plan of his had been foiled.  
Every.  
Single.  
One.

His second attempt had been with a hamster. Because Marinette adored hamsters. He'd carefully slipped a ring onto a ribbon and tied it around the little hamster's neck, setting him down for a couple moments and calling Marinette in. Only to realize when he picked him back up, the ring was gone along with the ribbon. Marinette didn't know why he was panicking.  
"Oh he's so cute!"

"Merde."

"Look at him, Tikki, he's so fluffy!"

"Marinette..."

"Did you have any ideas for names, minou?"

He looked between her brilliant smile and the hamster in her hands, picking it up. "Uh- I have to go take him to- uh- get his shots? Yeah! The little guy hasn't had his shots yet so I gotta go take him to get those, I'll see you later!" And without letting her get a word in edgewise, he scooped up the little monster and rushed out the door. Because it was just his luck that the second attempt would fail due to a hamster swallowing the ring.  
(It was only after he'd gone home, thrown out the bedding, taken the trash out and gone back to pick him up that he realized the ring had not been eaten and was most likely in the bag that was waiting to be picked up. Because that was his luck.)

His third attempt had been simple. Easy. It had been late at night, the two sitting at the top of the Eiffel tower after patrol had ended. They'd been talking, laughing, he'd reached into his pocket, grabbed the ring- and then his amazing girlfriend with horrible timing made a pun, he'd laughed and when he checked?  
The goddamn ring was gone. Marinette had stopped laughing and asked him what was wrong and he'd had to lie through gritted teeth that nothing was wrong, everything was fine.  
The world was honestly out to get him, (but this whole thing was going to be a surprise if it killed him).

After three attempts, he was getting fed up. And now Tikki knew about his plans due to his attempt to bargain with her for luck. She hadn't been able to do that, but she'd come up with the next suggestion.  
"What about Andre's ice cream?"  
And he'd been enough of an idiot to try it.  
Of course how was he to know that a pigeon would take a keen interest in the base of the cone. The base of the cone that the fourth ring was sitting in. And a keen enough interest to actually fly and snatch it out of Marinette's hands. Of course she was sweet enough to let the demon bird have it, clueless to what had been in it.  
Adrien was not on the level of kind his girlfriend was, and he attempted to chase the pigeon down. Unfortunately, allergies were cruel and heartless, and a sneezing fit caused him to lose the bird.  
Marinette found this hilarious, even if she was confused as to why he was so invested in that cone.  
If Adrien was being honest, that might have been the day he swore vengeance on a bird.

Fifth attempt. Fifth ring. And skywriting. She couldn't miss this.  
Poor, naive Adrien.  
They'd made it to the park ten minutes ago. They'd been talking for a while before she'd had an idea and started sketching furiously. Which he was totally fine with him. Of course, he might have been less fine with it after, 'Marry me, M?' was written across the sky, and she'd been so focused on her design she hadn't looked up at all.  
"Princess."

"No."

"M'lady, you need to look up."

"Can't, this won't stay in my head for long and it has to be perfect."

"Love, this'll only take a second-"

"You know I love you, kitty, but shut up."

Adrien had to watch as the smoke slowly dissipated, the love of his life lying across his lap and ignoring it in favour of her sketch. Great. At least he still had the ring this time.

Sixth try, and he was going to throw himself out a window. Because he'd made sure it was in his pocket. It was the same one as his wallet, honestly, how could he forget that?  
But would you look at that.  
Dinner had come and gone, and while Marinette was delighted she finally got to treat him for once, Adrien was prepared to sell his soul to get this right. 

Or murder. He was prepared to commit murder. To yet another bird. The weather had been perfect, not a cloud in the sky, and he'd set up a picnic on her old balcony. They'd moved in together a while ago, but this would bring back memories of time they'd spent together when they were younger. He'd picked all her favourite foods, set everything up with a champagne bottle in the center, a ring sitting on top of it. Marinette had been smiling and immediately sat down, looking through the food and selecting some for herself. Adrien was staring at the champagne bottle. Because where in hell's name had the ring gone?  
A look to the balcony railing behind Marinette had his answer. A crow perched there, the ring in its talons while it preened it's feathers. Once it saw Adrien glaring at it, it cawed and took off.  
"Adrien, are you okay? You look like you're ready to kill someone..."

"Don't worry about it." He assured her, sitting down despite how much he wanted to transform and launch himself over the railing after that damned bird.

Finally he was done. This was the eighth time he’d try to propose, and while she was the epitome of luck, he was most definitely not. Six rings. Or now it was six, as he walked in through the door. Marinette was lying on the couch, staring off into space, glancing over when he walked in. "Hey kitty-" She yawned, sighing. "Sorry. I'm just... exhausted."

"Quiet night?" He asked, all but forgetting about the ring in his pocket. "Order some takeout, build a blanket fort and watch a movie?"

She all but beamed at him. "That sounds perfect. Have I mentioned I love you?" Adrien smiled, kissing her forehead. 

"Just because you have doesn't mean I don't love hearing it. You go order, I'll start on the fort, alright?"

"You're the best!" She called as she wandered away to find where she'd left her phone.

"Love you too!"

An hour and a half later, they were cuddled up underneath a pile of collapsed blankets as a movie played in the background. And that's when it finally occurred to him that this was his opportunity.  
"Princess?"

"Mm?"

"Would I be able to ask you something?"

"Anything. You know that." She rolled over to look up at him. "Is everything okay?"

He grinned, brushing her hair out of her face. "Actually, M'lady, I think things are finally perfect."

She laughed, tilting her head. "And what does that mean?"

"Well..." He pulled out the box from his pocket, hearing her soft gasp as he tried to remember his speech from day one. "Marinette. Since day one of meeting you, I knew I was in love with- mph!"  
He hadn't gotten to finish, although this time it was because she hadn't let him, dragging him into a kiss. 

It didn't last long, but the minute she pulled away she whispered the word he'd been wanting to hear for months.  
"Yes."


End file.
